


Lipstick

by Tokilock



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i love rensyo, they kiss... wow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: Ren gets a gift and shares it with Syo.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love rensyo i wrote this in a day dont @ me

_ ‘Ren-sama, please take this as a final token of my affection! ♥♥♥’ _

 

It’s a message for him, there’s no doubt about it. But the execution of it was something else. He’d only just walked into the green room, and was surprised to see such a bold, romantic gesture written on the mirror in what appeared to be.. Lipstick? Nothing else could have really make the kiss print underneath the giant heart with text. He had his suspicions about whom it could have been. There had been a female worker who was charmed by him, although there had also been talk of her leaving the company and moving on. So this was her final token? 

 

The ginger haired male had strolled over to the mirror, brushing his fingers against the glass before then noticing a tube of lipstick sitting underneath the message on the table. “Hey now..” He mumbled to himself, picking up the item before then hearing a whistle come from behind him, quickly snapping his head over to see who’d walked into the room too. “That’s impressive, I don’t think I’ve seen  _ that  _ kind of dedication before.” Syo says, laughing a little (albeit it sounding somewhat forced) as he moves to stand beside Ren. “I wonder what I should do with it exactly.” Ren sighs, fiddling with the tube in his hand. “Of course, I can’t ignore such a wonderful gift from a little lamb..” He’s cut off by a sharp gasp from the other.

 

“She gave you  _ that  _ brand?”

 

“Pardon me-”

 

“That’s a lipstick designed by Lady Opal, she’s gotten HUGE in the makeup industry lately! It’s so hard to get your hands on anything she has, and trust me, I’ve been trying!” He only gets faster as he talks, his blue eyes lighting up excitedly. Glancing down at the tube in his hand, Ren casually offers it to his partner, Syo pausing for a moment before then making a ‘can I?’ motion with his hands, then taking it from the other. Moving to put his hands on his hips, Ren simply watched in mild fascination as he watched Syo uncap the lipstick and open it, unable to stop himself from chuckling at the 180 in his expression upon noticing the partially ruined state. That was easily blamed on the message on the mirror.

 

“Aww, she really did a number on it though, I was hoping to salvage it.” He sighed, glancing back up at Ren before making a motion for the taller male to sit down. “Anyway, I’ll still try. Sit down.” 

 

It takes him a moment to put two and two together, but he won’t question it. After all, it’d become an odd pastime of theirs. Occasionally Syo would do his nails, or he would do Syo’s makeup. Being more visible in the modeling industry had helped him pick up tips which he would relay back to the blonde. With a bit more training, Syo himself could become a pro, but that didn’t interest him in the long run. Staying a part of STARISH was what he was focused on now. Although staying apart of STARISH.. That meant the two of them had to keep it a secret they were dating. 

 

Sitting down on the chair, Ren hunched forward a little, grinning as he noticed the slight irritation on the other’s face as he did so. “You don’t need to do that. I can reach you when you’re sitting down.” Syo remarked, awkwardly trying to smooth out the remaining lipstick with his fingers. “Aw, you can reach me when you’re laying down too, right, Shortie?” Ren teased, earning a playful punch on the shoulder. “Just sit still and shut up.” Laughing once more, Ren simply stuck his tongue out for a moment before his boyfriend gently grabbed his chin. “I’ll give that girl props though, she managed to pick out a decent colour.” The colour in question being pink. A somewhat obnoxious yet at the same time subtle shade of pink. In Ren’s mind, it would suit Syo more so than himself. He’d affiliated himself with a more warmer spectrum of colours. 

 

They remained sitting in silence for several minutes, Ren watching Syo’s concentrated face as he drew the lipstick onto his boyfriend’s lips, muttering things under his breath which Ren could only really figure out as small noises of frustration. “It’s not going on smoothly..” He grumbled, eventually sitting back and admiring his own handiwork. “Alright, I think you’re good now.” He grinned, turning around to face the mirror. Ren followed suit, making an impressed humming noise as he looked back at his reflection. “I must say, you did do an impressive job, Shortie.” He commented, turning back to look at the other. “Although there is something that bothers me, admittedly.” He sighs, moving to take Syo’s arm and pull him partially onto his lap. “Ren-” There’s a slight growl behind that statement, and he’s already braced himself for whatever shenanigans Ren was ready to pull this time. “If you don’t like it, just tell me.” He adds, eyebrow twitching as Ren goes to take his chin in his hand. “I just think it’d suit you better, that’s all, Syo.”

 

“What the hell do you me-”

 

He doesn’t get to finish his statement before he immediately feels Ren’s lips press up against his own,  _ hard _ . His mind hops into a jumble of mismash letters before he quickly returns the gesture, completely forgetting if they’ve closed the door or not on the green room. At least for the most part a lot of the staff had left already. His hands grab at the fabric of the other’s shirt, and he knows if he pulled any harder it’d rip off. That happened once. That was an interesting dinner party. Ren puts all his strength into the sudden gesture before pulling away, grinning wildly as he then licks his lips, smudging the lipstick all over his face. “Aw, I was right, it does suit you better.” He chuckles, moving to get up. 

 

Not wasting a second, Syo quickly turns his head to the face the mirror, and sure enough, his own lips had been smudged over with the lipstick. “ _ Ren _ -” “C’mon Shortie, we can’t be here all day. People will be suspicious, no?” Waving a hand, the ginger left the room casually, leaving Syo to sit there and think about what just happened, hand moving to cover the lower half of his face as his cheeks flushed as pink as the lipstick smeared across his lips.

 

Hearing a small click, he then noticed the tube of lipstick on the floor, rolling away into the nearest table leg. He’d dropped it somewhere in all that. Sighing, he pulled himself up, picking up the product in the process before turning around to look at the mirror once more. 

 

“A token of affection.. huh.”


End file.
